


Danse Macabre

by TKHikaru13



Series: Three's Company [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Double Penetration, Dreamlike, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Potential Mistaken Identity, Rough Sex, Tags Are Hard, Thank you Tag Wranglers, Threesome - F/M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKHikaru13/pseuds/TKHikaru13
Summary: Her thoughts are interrupted as a hand cups her chin, tilting her head upwards. There’s a shared smirk on Akira and Goro’s lips and she feels trapped in the red of their stares, like a mouse in the claws of two cats. There’s hunger in their eyes and she realizes they’re going to devour her.In a red room she's taken by her lovers...or at least she thinks they're her lovers.





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the roleplayers behind the Akira and Goro seen here and in the prior entry to this series.
> 
> This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it over the course of the month.
> 
> And a special thank you to Li for acting as my beta once again.

Awareness comes to her faintly, trickling through her like water poured down her spine. The first thing she knows is that she doesn’t recognize where she is, surrounded by deep crimson curtains that overlap each other, the candles placed artfully around the room being the only source of light. The second thing she knows is that she isn’t alone.

 

Before her is a chaise lounge, the same deep crimson as the curtains surrounding them. Amidst the fluffy looking pillows are the two who took her by complete and utter surprise. Akira and Goro. At least...they look like Akira and Goro.

 

She’s never seen them like this before; Akira in a suit that almost resembles a military uniform complete with a cape around his shoulders. A pair of golden horns sit on his head, curling towards his face. It has to be some kind of mask or crown, but any sort of headband is lost in his curls. 

 

And Goro...the crisscrossing black and white of his suit makes her eyes itch, a gold chain hanging across his chest being the only thing she can focus on that won’t make her head spin. His shoes are just as disorienting, but for a different reason. Rimmed with gold and cut like heeled boots, but the heels themselves are missing and the mental image of hooves slots into her mind. Stranger still, are Goro’s own horns. They curve upward in strange directions, faintly reminding her of parasites.

 

But what frightens and arouses her in equal measure are their eyes. A matching dangerous red, glowing as if there’s a light hidden behind their eyes. Goro is the first to speak, his voice hard to place.

 

“Aaah, our pet is awake.” It’s nothing like his ‘detective prince’ voice, or even his normal cadence. No, it’s something vicious and primal and all it does is add fuel to the flame quickly burning beneath her skin.

 

“So she is,” Akira practically purrs, his eyes sharp as a blade as he takes her form in. “Come here, we’ve been waiting for you.” He lifts a gloved hand, ornamental gold on his fingers glittering in the light as he crooks them in a ‘come hither’ motion. She tries to move, but her legs are frozen in place, much like the rest of her underneath their piercing gaze.

 

“You heard him, come,” Goro practically hisses, and suddenly she’s stumbling forward, pulled forward by an unknown force. Looking down at herself, she’s only now aware of how underdressed she is. A jet black harness acts as her top, a leash is clipped to one of the rings, clearly what Goro tugged on. Further down is a garterbelt, holding up the almost sheer stockings on her legs.

 

Her hands are bound in front of her with satin, as black as the rest of her outfit. Goro pulls harder and she’s falling, just barely catching herself on the edge of the lounge. A small tinkling sound announces her fall, her hands brushing over her neck to find a belled collar.

 

‘ _ What the hell? What’s happening? _ ’

 

Her thoughts are interrupted as a hand cups her chin, tilting her head upwards. There’s a shared smirk on Akira and Goro’s lips and she feels trapped in the red of their stares, like a mouse in the claws of two cats. There’s hunger in their eyes and she realizes they’re going to  _ devour _ her.

 

“Good girl.” Goro runs a hand through her hair, and she realizes his gloves are clawed. “Normally I’d punish you for making me wait, but that look in your eyes is so adorable. I think you deserve a treat instead.” She half expects him to pull her up by the leash but he doesn’t; instead he threads two fingers through her harness and tugs gently.

 

She finds herself rising onto shaky legs, eyes flickering between the two of them. Goro lets go of her harness to work his fingers into her hair and tug her forward. His lips are on hers, tongue slipping through her slack lips. The kiss is ravenous, Goro’s tongue seemingly intent on dragging out every moan it can from her.

 

There’s pressure at her hip and she pulls away long enough to see Akira’s hand smoothing over her thigh, his thumb stroking dangerously close to the inside. Goro growls, tugging her head back to him.

 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” he snarls, teeth sinking into her bottom lip before reigniting the kiss. Her legs shake with each swipe of his tongue, already feeling consumed with just a kiss. Two fingers brush against her bare pussy and she’s gasping; why isn’t she wearing anything and why is she this soaked?

 

“So wet for us already?” Akira purrs, fingers thrusting between her lower lips, and it’s all she can do to not buck her hips into his digits. “Loki, we might have to plug her up or else she’ll cum.” 

 

Goro scoffs.

 

“I thought the point was to get her to cum. Repeatedly.” Goro nips at her lips again and she’s leaning against him for support.

 

“Yes, but her first should be exquisit, built up to.” Akira’s fingers curl into her wickedly and she whimpers, biting her lips in an attempt to keep quiet. But quiet doesn’t seem to be what Goro’s after. His thumb brushes at her lip, only to thrust into her mouth as the rest of his fingers hold her jaw open.

 

“You are not to hold back your voice, understood?” He’s hissing and for the first time, she’s truly scared. “The only thing that should silence you is my cock down your throat, do you hear me?”

 

She can’t answer, the claw in her mouth is cold against her tongue and she doesn’t want to find out how sharp it is. Akira swipes his fingers past her clit and she all but outright sobs, rolling her hips in a desperate attempt to chase after the pleasure that’s threatening to burn her skin from bone.

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Goro sneers and pulls his hand from her. She’s shaking as they gently push her to her knees, her hands gripping at Goro’s pants to keep steady. Her eyes open once more and Goro is pulling himself free. She knows how big he is, but somehow his cock looks bigger, thicker.

 

His hand is in her hair and it’s the only warning she gets before he’s pushing her head down, the taste of cock quickly filling her mouth and throat. Her cries and shouts are muffled, eyes watering as she tries to pull away. But Goro’s grip on her is tight, holding her still as he begins to thrust.

 

“I love your mouth, pet, so soft and pliant.” Goro breathes, his eyes shutting. The roll of his hips is harsh and chaotic; he’s never been this rough with her and she knows she should be gagging around him, but she isn’t for some reason.

 

“Must you always be this rough, Loki?” Akira wipes a tear from her face, leaning closer to Goro. “Look at her, she’s already crying.” His hand soothes at her cheek, before rising to toy with the chain across Goro’s chest.

 

“She’s mine, Satanael. I can do whatever I please to her,” Goro sneers, giving a particularly hard thrust as if to prove a point.

 

“She’s ours, Loki. As much as we are each other’s,” Akira cooes, cupping Goro’s chin and bringing their lips together. She loves getting to watch them kiss. It’s one thing to be kissed by them, cherishing the differences in their passion, but it’s another to watch them kiss each other.

 

They were dating before the masquerade party brought her into the mix, and getting to see them together only makes her treasure their acceptance of her more. Goro is just as rough with Akira as he was with her and it’s all she can do to not pull her hands down to finger herself because Akira is giving as good as he’s getting and she swears she can see a thin line of drool from Goro’s cheek as his grip on her loosens.

 

A trail of spit connects the pair even as they part, gasping breathlessly. Goro turns his attentions back to her, fingers in her hair tightening again. His thrusts pick up and she can tell he’s close just from the way he’s trying not to whine.

 

“I’m going to come, and you are going to drink every last drop of my seed, do you understand?” Goro smirks down at her, holding her so firmly against him her nose squashes against his shirt. She can’t move, let alone nod as his hips still, shot after shot of hot cum filling her mouth.

There’s too much, far too much, she can’t possibly swallow it all. But Goro isn’t letting go so she tries to get it all down but it’s hard when his cock is so deep in her throat. She manages most of it, Goro’s grip on her finally loosens and she coughs the instant his cock leaves her mouth, stray drops of cum falling to the floor.

 

“Still can’t swallow everything.” Goro’s sighing and Akira’s hand soothes over her hair.

 

“Well perhaps she would if you didn’t choke her on your cock,” Akira sighs, his hand moves to her cheek and she leans into his touch. “Come here, I’d like my turn.” His hands are gentle as he pulls her up onto the lounge and into his lap.

 

He’s already hard beneath her and she can’t help but roll her hips, desperate for some kind of friction. Akira gasps, one hand on her thigh as the other grabs her ass. His head presses into her neck, tongue flickering over her overheated skin.

 

“You’re so lovely,” Akira breathes as he rises, supporting her backside with one arm as he turns, laying her down on the lounge. “I know exactly how I want you first.” His hands soothe over her hips as Goro seizes her bound wrists, pulling them over her head. Akira kneels, pulling her legs over his shoulders.

 

“I want you coming on my tongue,” he murmurs, pressing kisses down the plane of her abdomen. “Screaming my name and begging for mercy.” His horns rest over her thighs and it’s here she realizes they’re just as warm as the rest of him, somehow able to feel Akira’s warmth even through her stockings.

 

He kisses the inside of her thigh and she shivers, toes curling as he spreads her wide. The first swipe of his tongue over her folds has her back arching, wailing as her eyes shut. Her thighs go to squeeze around his head but his arms hold her open.

 

“You taste so good,” Akira breathes, tongue swirling around her clit before sucking hard at the nub. She moans, bucking into his mouth. “This is why I fell,” his fingers dig into her, puncturing the fabric of her stockings. “Not just for freedom or chaos...but for your thighs around my head as I drink you in.”

 

Akira’s tongue pushes into her and she rolls her hips, fingers flexing as she cries out. There’s a hand at her breast and her eyes open to find Goro playing with her flesh.

 

“Satanael has a way with words. But his isn’t the only clever tongue,” Goro purrs, leaning down to suck on a nipple. She shouts, a full body shudder following as Goro’s tongue laps at her skin while his free hand moves to cup and squeeze her neglected breast.

 

Everything’s swiftly becoming too much for her, the sweet torture of their tongues and fingers overwhelming as they bring her closer and closer to climax. Goro nips at her skin at the same time Akira sucks on her clit again and she’s sobbing.

 

“Pl-Please. Ah-Akira, Goro...Pl-Please!” She wasn’t expecting her voice to be so strong, not after Goro fucked her throat, but it is nonetheless. Akira tilts his head up at her, lips curling into a smirk as his tongue fucks into her.

 

“Begging already...but what are you begging for, dear pet?” Akira asks innocently, like he isn’t eating her out. Goro pulls away from her breasts, an almost identical smirk on his face.

 

“You have to speak clearly my dear, we can’t read your mind.” Goro cups her chin, his other hand brushing over her neck.

 

“I- I wanna, plu-please, I’m gonna come,” she manages to whimper. Akira laughs, eyes softening at her begging.

 

“Then come.” Akira’s tongue drags between her folds before pressing his lips over her, humming into her flesh.

 

She cries, back arching as orgasm crashes over her. The pleasure is white hot, the intensity of it  burning her down to her fingers and toes as stars pop behind her eyelids. She’s faintly aware of Akira’s tongue moving, a soft groan against her pussy has her shivering.

 

Goro brushes his hand through her hair, an almost tender smile at his lips as she comes down from her high.

 

“You look so beautiful coming,” Goro laughs. “What I wouldn’t give to see you like this every single day.” Akira moves and she looks down to see him licking his face clean.

 

“Delicious,” he sighs, standing up. His hands tug at her hips, pulling her flush against his clothed erection. “May I have seconds?” he purrs and she shivers as he gently thrusts at her over-sensitive sex.

 

“It’s my turn,” Goro growls, tugging at her arms possessively. Akira laughs.

 

“How about both of us, then?” he offers. Goro growls, but seemingly concedes.

 

“Fine.” Goro cups her chest and she whimpers.

 

“I call her pussy.” Akira undoes his belt and somehow she’s already getting wet again, her hips thrusting against him. “Mm, eager for more, aren’t you?” he purrs.

 

“You’re going to have to prep her ass for me,” Goro huffs, hands grasping at her back to push her up.

 

“Or you could take off those gloves of yours.” Yet Akira is already letting go of her, his eyes elsewhere. “Those claws aren’t very practical.”

 

“They are when I want to mark my property,” Goro huffs. “And speaking of which…” Fabric rustles as her world spins. The next thing she knows, she’s straddling Goro’s hips as he unbinds her hands. “Here, strip me.” She tests her wrists and fingers, before cupping Goro’s cheeks as she leans in for a kiss.

 

There’s a muffled sound from Goro, but it isn’t long before he’s returning her affection, his claws ghosting down her back. “So needy for my touch, maybe I should mark every inch of you, leave you aching for days.” His teeth sink into her neck and she cries, hips rolling into him.

 

“Leave some for me, Loki.” Akira’s hands spread her cheeks open and she shivers. “Let’s mark her together.” Something warm and wet trickles over her pucker and she squeaks. Akira chuckles behind her, running a finger between the crack of her ass and around her hole. “So sensitive.”

 

“I just came...what do you expect?” she finds herself laughing, a small smile at her lips as she struggles with Goro’s buttons. His claws overlap with hers after a moment, helping her undo them before she tugs his coat off.

 

“Haha, she’s found her cheek again, Satanael.” Goro cups her face as she loosens his tie, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Are you ready to sing for us again, sweet little bird?” Before she can even answer, Akira presses a finger inside of her ass. She chokes on a gasp, hands digging into Goro’s shoulders as Akira fingers her.

 

“I can’t wait to hear you scream our names again,” Akira hums, he pushes another finger in and she yelps. Akira chuckles behind her, fingers scissoring as they push deep into her and she thrusts backwards with a whimper. “I think she’s ready for us.” Akira pulls away, leaving her empty. His hands return, pulling her up and off of Goro.

 

“Definitely is.” Goro smirks as he runs a claw down the inside of her thigh. She cries, shivering as Akira turns her around, her back to Goro as his hands settle at her hips. Her hands fly forward, desperate for something to cling to. Her fingers find Akira’s shoulders, strangely bare of clothing. She looks up to find him bare from the waist up, save for his gloves.

 

Before she can ask when he stripped, Goro is pulling her down. She cries when his cock sinks into her, the stretch barely skirting the line between pleasure and pain. Akira holds her face, pressing chaste kisses against her skin as Goro sheathes himself inside of her.

 

“Shh, you’re doing so good, pet. So good for us,” Akira soothes. When Goro bottoms out, he groans, head thrown back. He kisses the back of her neck as Akira pulls his cock free. He’s the same as Goro, thicker and longer somehow. There has to be something in her system that’s altering her perception, but she knows full well they’d never drug her without her consent. Akira pushes her legs back up to her chest, cock sliding between her folds. “Are you ready?” Akira huffs, lining himself up with her.

 

Goro’s claws tighten at her hips and she nods, her arms wrapping around Akira.

 

“I’m...I’m ready.”

 

He doesn’t sink in like Goro does; Akira enters in one fluid thrust and her cry is both wanton and loud. He leans forward, taking in the novelty of being so deep inside with an almost inaudible gasp.

 

“F-Fuck you feel so good,” Akira stammers and she finds it all too humanizing, reminded of the boy underneath the fine silks and sharp horns. She burrows her head into Akira’s neck as he begins, almost tender.

 

With her legs secured in Akira’s grip, Goro seizes her hips and she can feel the pinpricks of blood threatening to trickle past his claws as he starts to bounce her in his lap, her skin slapping against his lap lewdly.

 

Akira fucks her slowly, taking his time to find every sweet spot within her while Goro hammers away at her backside. They don’t have a rhythm and it’s driving her mad, never empty for long and squealing each time they manage to penetrate her at the same time. She’s keenly aware of the barrier that keeps her holes separate and when they time their thrusts just right it feels like it isn’t there.

 

Her head leans back against Goro’s shoulder and he takes the opportunity to sink his teeth into her neck, leaving angry red marks wherever his lips meet her skin. “Like fine art,” Akira whispers, tongue tracing her collarbone. Her eyes flutter shut, fingers finding their way into his curls and he groans hotly, teeth grazing against her flesh.

 

“Ours,” Goro snarls, “Ours to mark, to claim, to fuck.” Each word is punctuated with a sharp thrust of his hips and it does nothing to soothe the flame roaring inside of her. If she could think, she’d wonder how she hasn’t simply melted from the heat yet. But thinking of anything beyond pleasure requires more brain power than she has at the moment.

 

Akira’s cock twitches in time with Goro’s and she can tell they’re close. Goro lets go of her hips to seize her legs from Akira’s grip while the raven-haired boy grabs her hips to press the flat of his abdomen against her pelvis.

 

“We’re...going to come together, the three of us.” Akira rolls his hips as he speaks, pelvis rubbing right against her clit as Goro sucks at the latest of his love bites.

 

“Nn, uh-huh.” They have her reduced to simple noises, mind too gone to even think of words. Her eyes flutter open and the glow of Akira’s eyes greets her, his expression reverent.

 

A hand moves from her hip to her cheek and the next thing she knows, Akira’s bringing their lips together. His tongue is insistent, delving as deep as possible to reach every sweet spot. She can’t keep up, can’t think and the kiss is what finally sends her over the edge once more.

 

Her second orgasm more intense than the last one, pleasure leaving her mind blank as she trembles in their grip. Fingers tighten in her skin, she can faintly hear Goro moaning just before Akira sighs into her neck. Cocks twitch inside her walls and even through the haze of pleasure she can feel their cum filling her.

 

They stay hilted inside of her as long as they can before slowly pulling free, but she still feels warm and so very full. Both Goro and Akira ease her down into the chaise lounge, laying on either side of her as they bask in the afterglow. Akira takes her fingers and presses them to his lips while Goro turns her head towards his for a rough kiss.

 

“Mmm, good pet,” Goro purrs, running clawed fingers through her hair. “So good for us.” She nuzzles into his touch while Akira’s hand runs up and down her stomach.

 

“For us...for them,” Akira murmurs; she can’t understand his words, but she understands the approval in them.

 

“Lov..lov’u-” she tries to speak, but Akira’s making soothing noises as he kisses her forehead.

 

“We know.” He’s laughing softly while Goro continues to pet her.

 

“Satanael, we’re keeping her.” Goro’s free hand traces along the marks they’ve left on her skin. She whines as his fingers dip towards her pelvis, still oversensitive.

 

“We already do. As they do.” She can’t make heads or tails of Akira’s whispers as she turns her head towards him. He tuts softly. “Shh, don’t worry. Loki simply likes hearing the sound of his own voice.”

 

“Who wouldn’t?” Goro cackles, purring as his fingers trace up and down her harness. “You should sleep, sweet little songbird.” Goro pats her head again and she’s all but outright leaning into his touch.

 

“Loki has the right of it my dear,” Akira agrees, lips brushing against her skin. “We will be here, awaiting your return to this secret place.”

 

She still can’t understand either of them, but their soft whispers and touches are lulling her to sleep and fighting it is a losing battle. The last clear thing she sees is the deep dangerous crimson of their eyes glowing in the low light.

 

“Sweetest of dreams, our beloved human.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is our heroine dreaming of her boyfriends dressed as their personae or are Loki and Satanael really fucking her? That's up to you fellow readers (Although the ending certainly leans towards the later).
> 
> A thank you to all the folks who wanted more of this triad as well as those who cheered me on while writing.


End file.
